


Bane of My Existence

by mayonnaisekettle



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Blood and Violence, Idols, not sure if its platonic or romantic yet, obviously character death jun is dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayonnaisekettle/pseuds/mayonnaisekettle
Summary: Seventeen is a group made up of 12 members. They’re a self producing group with very talented members.  All is going well until a little ghost named Jun decides to show up and becomes the bane of Minghao’s existence.
Kudos: 8





	1. The End of the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> My first work so sorry if it sucks

Jun’s life wasn’t a very good one or a very bad one. It was average. He liked it like that. Wake up everyday, shower, eat breakfast ,and get ready to go work at the restaurant that’s near his home. He lived in a little apartment in Shenzhen. It was a quiet life with very little people to interact with. His family doesn’t visit often after learning that he didn’t go to college. It's just he was always more interested in dancing than he was in pursuing a career as a doctor or as a lawyer. This did not settle well with his parents so they decided that they would rather pretend he was off doing what they wanted and refuse to acknowledge his own hopes and dreams. It hurt at first but he’s gotten used to it. This is just how his life is….well actually how his life was. It was going smoothly until fate decided to cut his average life short.

It was a day like any other. He woke up in his little dingy apartment. It has one bedroom and one bathroom. Both which aren’t very big. The door to his bedroom opens to a hallway that leads into the living room which shares the same room as his kitchen. It’s not much but he doesn’t mind. He doesn’t need much, just a place to eat and sleep. Plus it only cost him $300 a month to stay there and with his budget it was a perfect place to stay. He convinced himself that this was just until he got enough money to open his own dance studio. 

Breakfast that morning consisted of ramen and a single boiled egg which is what he usually ate every morning. It's cheap, easy, and convenient. He quickly ate it and rushed off to shower. Then got dressed and went out his door and rushed downstairs. 

“Look at him running to work again. I swear he does this every morning.” He heard one of his neighbors say as he ran out the lobby. He usually rushes every morning to get to work. Not because he’s late but because he likes to be early or just on time. It causes less problems for him and keeps him from interacting with more people than necessary. 

You see Jun isn’t exactly a people person. Not that he doesn’t like people, on the contrary he loves people. He's just very shy and doesn’t know how to interact well with people. He’s been this way since he was a child. He always sat alone in class and didn’t participate much. It always irked his parents and they had tried to make him talk more but it just made him more shy in the end. Which is also why he prefers taking his bike to work every morning instead of taking the bus and another reason he rush seeing as a bike would take longer. 

So there he was rushing to work pedaling as fast as his feet would allow. Music blasting in his ears to a degree that probably isn't good for his ears.Lately he’s been listening to some music from Korea. Seventeen being his current favorite, he doesn’t know much about the members but he does know that one of them is Chinese and it already makes him relate to the group more. Even if he doesn’t know them, just knowing that one member of your group is from your country gives you good feelings. What he failed to notice though as he was distracted listening to his music is the semu speeding toward him. The impact was the most painful thing Jun has experienced in his 21 years of life. The felts his bones shatter and his head split as it hit the concrete. He could hear screams erupting around him but soon he began to lose focus and finally his life force had seemed to drain until it finally ran out. That last thing he heard was: “Shit dude, you really fucked up this time.”


	2. Death?

The first thing that Jun saw when he regained consciousness was white. Just white. It took a while to adjust to his setting before he remembers what happened. He got hit by a bus. How is he still alive? He looked down at his body and saw that his body was still intact. No scratches, nothing. What he did notice however was that instead of the standard work outfit that he had put on that morning, he’s now wearing a white t-shirt with white shorts and sneakers to match. Before he could question anything he felt a tap on his shoulder which in turn caused him to scream. 

“Chill out dude, nothing to be afraid of here.” He heard a voice say behind him. As if that's going to make this any better. He just got hit by a fucking bus. Now he’s in some bright ass room. Yes please expect him to be “chill” in such a situation. 

He turned to see where the voice had originated from and found that he was staring at someone that seemed to look famIliar. He’s seen that face before but he can’t place it. Person is male with Korean features and bright blond hair. He seemed to wear a white toga of some kind with a gold laurel wrapped around his staff. In one hand he has a golden staff with snakes wrapped around it and in the other hand he's holding a clipboard. Before Jun got a chance to question the weird man he was cut off by said man. 

“Ok so it says here your name is Wen Junhui. You were in a truck accident at 9:03 yesterday morning. Rip that must have hurt. Now usually you have gone straight to the underworld and gotten your life reviewed to see what you after life would be like and blah blah blah.” Hearing this made Jun even more confused and as he was going to try and speak he was cut off once again. “Don’t interrupt me while I’m talking. Anyway your case is a little special. See you weren’t exactly meant to die in that accident. Apparently another godly force interfered and caused the accident. So i’ve been ordered by the higher ups to give you a chance to get your life back.” This sent Jun off the edge. What the hell is this guy talking about? 

“Wait, wait, wait what do you mean I wasn’t meant to die?! Not my fate? Godly force?” The man didn’t look impressed with Jun interrupting him. 

“Look kid if you just let me say what I have to say, then you would get your answers. Now I can’t tell you much about anything god related until you actually die, mortals aren’t meant to know what happens after death or who controls life itself. Yes there is more than one god but that’s all I can tell you for now. Now back to what I was originally talking about. You have 6 months to reclaim your life back. You must help a human with their problems and convince them to help you in return. If you fail, you will be sent right back here and I will take you down to the underworld to face judgement.” He said that last part too happily. What does he mean to help someone with their struggles? What struggles,why are the instructions so vague. Anyway Jun is terrible with talking to people, why couldn't they have given him an easier task like rescuing a cat out of a tree. 

He has no choice though, he doesn’t want to die yet, he still hasn’t achieved his dreams and he wants to prove to his family that he isn’t a failure. Wait his family, how are they dealing with all this? He voiced this question to the man. 

“Oh yeah, they think your restaurant sent you to work overseas at one of their chain restaurants. Everyone that saw you get hit had their memories wiped.” So no one knows he’s dead. He doesn’t know how he feels about that. 

“Well kid I’m going to have to send you on your way soon, I don’t have time to sit and chat any longer. Any last questions.” He did in fact have a question and it’s been bugging him since he first saw the man. 

“Yeah if you're a god, why do you look so familiar?” This made the man smile. 

“Well lets just say it’s a little hint as to what's to come. Also mortals can’t look at us in our true forms. I wish you good luck Jun, you were interesting to talk to. Goodbye.” And with that once again Jun's world turned black. 

When Jun awoke he was laying in the middle of an alley. The first thing he noticed was the loud sounds of people and cars that seemed to resonate around him. He looked up at the sky and saw the moon and concluded that it was night. He got up and walked down the alley to look for clues to see where the hell he had ended up. At the end of the alley he saw that it was obvious he ended up in a big city of some sort. 

He looked around and saw amazing skyscrapers and lights illuminating all around him. People walking down the streets going about their day and cars zooming down the road. The language the people were speaking he noticed definitely not Chinese. Where did that god take him? 

He figured out pretty soon that the language the people were speaking was Korean by looking at the signs and seeing the writing on them. Well the appearance of the god is starting to make a bit more sense. Another thing he figured out pretty soon was that no one could see him. What the god failed to mention is that Jun is still technically dead and a ghost. 

How the hell is he supposed to help someone if people can’t even see him. He only has 6 months to try and get his life back. It may not have been an exciting life but it was still his and he's determined to get it back. He’ll have to find a way to communicate with people and get back what he lost. Jun isn’t one to quit and he sure as hell isn't going to start now.


End file.
